The Youthful Change
by Izi Seishyun
Summary: Ever wondered how did Lee ditch that kimono and started using green spandex? Maybe Gai had to do less with it than you thought. Or maybe more... Part of Reports saga, but can be read on its own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one. Running away.**

Train and train and train. Nothing else could be done with his clumsy body. That's what Rock Lee kept repeating to himself, while he punched the log yet again. That afternoon, Neji had sparred with him, at his loud request, and the result was the same as ever. One hard punch in the guts and an uppercut that sent him flying.  
Never Jyûken. He wasn't strong enough for Jyûken.

What did he do wrong? He trained, he exhausted himself to the point of arriving home in all fours. And he saw he was not the only one to do so: his jounin sensei's practice lasted longer than his common team practice. But Gai was strong, even though he never saw him doing flashy ninjutsus or flamboyant genjutsus. He was an all-taijutsu master by choice, which was all the more remarkable. He, Rock Lee, had to be one by force.

_He never seems to break in a sweat. He never seems to be tired. How, Gai-sensei, how do you do it? _

Yet he ran, away from Gai calling at him, away from TenTen's sympathetic, yet hurtful words, away from the piercing sneer the Hyûga shot at his retreating back. Away from the defeat, yet defeated, away from pain, it seemed, facing even more pain.

It had been an extremely long traning day. Six hours later, Lee was practically on his feet by guts. He skipped lunch and tea, ignored the buzzing in his ears, his grunting stomach, his queasy knees. He even refused to join the special training: that was going to be his first day with Gai as a personal coach, but he ignored his sensei's booming voice calling out for him.  
_I shall not waste your time, Gai-sensei. You cannot train me if I am still this weak. If I had resisted Neji for just two minutes, it would be different... but I barely lasted for 45 seconds... Forgive me, but you cannot train me while I am like this..._

The grass under his feet spinned, his blurred-out pupils tried to grasp reality, but numbness was slowly winning him. 

- Mada... mada...  
But he couldn't even hear his last word. Or did he pronounce it with his last breath?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Nnngh...  
Lee came slowly back to his senses. The first sensation, from his worn-out frame, was a sharp sensation of aching all over his body. Eyes still closed, he tried to move his fingers, but they seemed as they were knotted together.  
_I passed out in the field again... Did my fingers freeze during the night?_

With an effort, he pulled his eyes half open. His fingers were bandaged together with such force, that he could not move them. That was odd, and it would get odder as his eyes widened and took in the place he was into.  
It seemed definitely familiar... save that the bed was placed in the first floor. His bed was in the second floor... how did it arrive to the living room?  
There was a slight odor that he recognized as Miso soup, and those covering him were his very own bed covers... Thus it WAS his bed, and this place...  
_I am... at home?! B-but how did I arrive here... who...?_

Blinking, he noticed a tall figure in the kitchen, dimly lit with a gas torch. There was a bright red swirl in the back of his Chûnin vest, and even as he was showing his back, there was no mistaking the legwarmers, the green jumpsuit or that bowl haircut...

_Sensei??!!_

Even as Lee thought rather than said the word, Gai turned from the boiling soup to his until then unconscious student, almost automatically. Lee could tell, with a jolt of surprise, that the man had been looking out alternatedly, both at the soup and himself, for a long time. 

Not only that, Maito Gai was worried for him, too, there was no mistaking his face. But, as he saw Lee's widened eyes and struggles to sit up, a smile lit his preoccupied features.  
- So, you are finally awake... Lee? – his final phrase was crowned with his trademark smiley sparkle AND thumbsup to boot. He turned off the fire and crouched beside Lee.  
- Over-enthusiastic as always! But this time around, you went too far... wasting such a lot of your precious chakra on training is not wise... Such a youth! – he sighed contentedly, pushing Lee's nose with his index.

- Uh... I... – Lee tried to explain himself, moved by the concern he could read in Gai's words. He felt foolish, and blamed himself for his sensei's worry... Gai should've been resting, instead of tending to him!  
- Well, I thought that... If Sensei trained so much, I would be... able to keep on your tracks if I did some extra training. _I do not want to be a nuisance to you... Gai sensei... _  
- Forcing your current limits will only injure you, take it easy... – Gai took out a big china bowl, polished it and turned to Lee, who was looking at the bandages with a downcast expression.  
- Why...  
- The bandages? – Gai filled in, as he added salt and spices to the mixture – All the skin in your knuckles was reduced to a pulp. If your chakra hadn't forced you to quit, you would've injured yourself badly, and you've had to quit several days of your training. –

Lee's curly hair shot up, as his face distorted with the terrible statement. _SEVERAL DAYS???!!Bu-but I cannot lose a minute, let alone several DAYS!_  
- So, mind you be watchful in future, Lee! - the grave tone Gai used showed it was no joke.

He looked at the bandages, then at his student, he tilted his head, caressed his chin and looked supremely puzzled.  
- Uh, in normal situations, I'd just allow you to take the bandages off. Hmm... but as I took you to the hospital, those are chakra infused. And you won't be able to eat my youthful Miso soup... I can break them, but I can break your fingers too.  
Lee looked at his sensei seriously. Was he the foolish seishyun dobe, or the reliable, strong sensei? _Was it that hard to note? Of course I cannot use my fingers! _

- What to do, what to do... I GOT IT! – Gai's face shone with realization, as he ran to the kitchen, poured the soup in the bowl, picked a small, flat Chinese spoon and returned beside his pupil.  
- Here, open up! I WILL FEED YOU!

Lee's hair frizzled up in fear and his jaw dropped. _He... cannot be serious!!! I am not a little boy anymore!!_  
But as his stomach gave a loud growl, and Gai grinned as a happy kid, he knew he had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Been there, too. **

As Gai poured spoonful after spoonful of soup into Lee's mouth, his mind was in fast rewind. He used to do that very same thing with an infant version of the same boy who was staring at him, half humiliated and half astonished.  
He spent his first birthday with him.  
His first word was his name.  
But eleven years had passed...

The admiration Lee had flashed at Gai before has died, and was replaced with a hardened, stiff look of deep distrust. Not being able to move his fingers, his arms shifted restlessly over the bedcovers, rubbing his thighs in what seemed to be a nervousness-induced reflex movement. He was struggling, Gai could tell, struggling to say something and he couldn't bring himself to speak.

With the last spoonful, Gai took the dish, the empty bowl and raised himself.  
- Please do not leave!  
Gai stood still, closing his eyes. Polite tone, but cracked with anxiety. The voice of someone not used to have company... _All this years, he has been an outcast and a loner._

He felt the same impulse as that day, when his legs began running on their own, but on reversal. He wanted to hug Lee and tell him everything. If he hated him, who cared, at least he would be informed that someone had cared and waited for him all those years.  
But he had promised he wouldn't, so he stood still.

- I am not leaving, Lee! – Gai was surprised at his voice, which sounded light and happy. It was a good thing the boy could not see his face... – I want to clean this up, you'll break the bowl if you try to use your hands!  
Taking a piece of cloth and lathering it, he carefully polished the bowl, putting it to dry. As he dried his hands, his narrow eyes never ceased to take Lee in.

And Lee was looking back. He was lost with words, wanting to thank him for the care and the attention, yet unsure of doing so. When a boy grows up with no references or people to look up to, a little attention is welcome. Yet, it was so unusual for him to be noticed... let alone cared for. Lee was used to be the center of attention only because he was a failure, used to be scolded, pitied, ignored, despised, so the warmth in the tone Gai used startled him. Like a shelter under a storm, and boy, it had been a heavy long rain until then...   
_This is how having a parent must feel like..._

The jounin in front of him had taken his time to encourage him...  
He had advised him to go ahead with his goal.  
And he took the time to train him... even to pick him up and take him home...

He opened his mouth, not really knowing what he would say. Gai sensed something, and interrupted in his best booming voice.

- What is in that head of yours? – It wasn't reproach, nor anger, it was dissappointment...and Lee hated how it sounded. His sensei had paid him more attention than any other person in his life, and he had messed everything up again, trying to spare him a disgust.  
- I... I thought you would not want to spar with me while I am this lame...  
- Your taijutsu is not bad, but it needs work. Which is quite different to being lame.  
- B-But Neji...  
- Neji – said Gai, a grin dancing in his eyes – has a different style of taijutsu than yours.  
- I know but... But you cannot understand!

Gai smiled. Reaching for his pouch-bag, he took out a small color photograph. A boy, eight or younger, was leaning against a tree, seemingly out of breath. He was wearing a baggy, tall-collared shirt, an equally baggy pair of pants, both in light blue, and bandages around his legs.   
- Who are you reminded of?

- Tha-that was you, Sensei?  
- You are very bright, Lee! - Lee felt the doubt again. Gai was uber awesome or uber lame? –When I was in the Academy, no one thought I'd make it. No one thought I was sane when I challenged a master of ninjutsu and a genious to be my rival. And with time, and a little help, I overcame the natural advantage Kakashi had over me. With just taijutsu.

He patted Lee's hair with affection.  
- You're even more fortunate than me. Your chosen rival, Neji, has a taijutsu style as well. I can teach you the way of overcoming his style, and maybe something more. Depending on if you can handle it, who knows...

Lee's face shone with happiness. So he was going to train him, after all! Moreover, a technique that could win over Neji! He chuckled in amusement, joining his bandaged hands before him in a thankful bow.  
- I am so very grateful! You will not regret your kindness to me this time!

Gai, a knowing smile dancing in his lips, closed his eyes. _Well done, Gai, you will make a great ninja out of him, and you will help him achieve his dream._

The training field and the wonderful day came back as vividly as a summer sunrise. The image flowed in color, sixteen years after it happened. Bittersweet memories... Gai had been there, too, in the same spot in which Lee stood the day before. He had asked himself if sparring with Kakashi was worth it. He had been punishing his body for not being able to act as he commanded. And he got the answer from three different sources, plus his own hard work.  
When there is a will, there is a way...

_Two ten-year-olds were facing each other. Three years had passed since the day they had turned genin, in which they had seen less and less of their comrades return home alive. This was a pause between reports and new mission assignments, a break from the war, a moment in which the child warriors could return to be kids again._

But kids are natural fighters, even in normal environments, and this was a long-awaited rivalry rematch. No jutsus allowed, simple hand-to-hand combat.

Gai was facing Kakashi, smiling confidently in his new outfit. The young genious didn't look even remotely impressed at him: he had won their first five matches, and he was going for the straight six row.

Their teams were the only witnesses. There was Rin, anxiety spreading over her features, and Obito, his fists clenched in expectation. The Uchiha boy had gotten the rumor that Gai was growing stronger, and he was anxious to see Kakashi being beaten.  
Gai's two Genin teammates were looking at him with different expresions. His female teammate was chomping on a weed, a serene, sober halfsmile in her lips. His male teammate was peeking at him, eyes even colder than Kakashi's. None of both expected him to win. 

A paper tag was set on the floor, when it exploded, the match should begin.

_**BANG!**___

It all came without warning. Gai ran at his rival, while Kakashi waited, arms folded. Usually, Gai would try to pin him to the floor by jumping on him and trying to lock him still, but now, he ran past Kakashi as if he was invisible.  
The son of the White Fang looked back and something like a big gale hit him. And another, and another.  
Both could hear shouts and gasps from outside, but the cloud Gai had raised on purpose blocked the view. _**Never show your jutsu carelessly unless it's necessary. Basic rule.**___

Kakashi tried to hit back, but Gai, an impish smile in his lips, dodged twice and punched once. It was his territory, hand-to-hand combat, and he was absolutely sure he would claim the victory. He dodged again, Kakashi's fist impacted his cheek, but he countered with a punch in the guts. They locked in a tight arm grip, eyes unwilling to give up. For the first time, the Hatake genious was hungry to win... this was really a challlenge.

_**They were right... I can move so well now! Much better than before.**___

He was using only his limbs, their force increased by the training and the use of weighted gear. It seemed like overkill to use his most recent acquisition, the speed. Gai knew his strength now was superior, and he intended to prove the point that had pushed him, when they became genin, to adopt him as a rival and prompt him to spar seriously with him.  
_**Okay, time to stop this!**___

He flipped aside with a quick flicker, raised his right leg and delivered a Konoha Dai Sempû on Kakashi Hatake. The force and the weights he was now wearing collided with the genious ninja's body, sending him outside the cloud that had formed.

Gai came out of the cloud, his hand in an attack position and a smile on his lips. Obito was cheering loudly, Rin was intent on checking Kakashi. His two teammates were enigmatic: The girl was unsure, the boy was envious.

- That was pure luck.  
- You can call it luck. I call it sweat, tears, blood and... hard work.

Gai smiled. He could hear Lee saying that aloud, in front of a finally defeated Neji. _Your quest is my quest from now on, Lee. Your Nindo and my Nindo are like one._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Dynamic advice**

Lee kept looking at his bandages. He obviously dreaded hearing a "you can't train like that, Lee!", but that was not going to be the case.  
- So! Meal is over, everything's polished and... Well, one final thing. No training tomorrow!  
Lee gasped.  
- Is it... because of me...  
- Oh, no! Not really. You see, I have to give a report on our team missions to the Hokage. It will take time, as I did a full report two hundred pages long! I will not let Kakashi to write a longer report than mine!

_That is SO Gai-sensei._ Team Gai's Genious of Hard Work couldn't be amazed enough at his sensei's dedication to his tasks.  
- Plus – Gai added, lifting a finger with that surefire attitude that had impressed his pupil so much - I am going to teach you three something really neat. But, it will require a lot of rest and relaxation, so I'm giving you all tomorrow as a free day to prepare.

Round black eyes met narrow black pupils. A free day... that was not like his sensei, was it? What for? To prepare... that was going to be some training, then.  
- It's important you wrap your arms conveniently. Bandages of any type will protect your arms and help you with this special training. If you can achieve this one, we might move through this path to help you become a fine ninja. If not, we'll try a different one. Let's try, shall we? – The wink, the sparkle and the thumbup projected light onto Lee's worried features.  
- As you wish, Gai-sensei!

The jounin chuckled in amusement, fingering his dust-covered kimono – And please, don't use clothes that hinder your movements! The slightest change in direction, trayectory or movement can be extremely dangerous, so mind you keep your clothes as fitting as possible. Remember you are a Taijutsu user, it's all about your body cutting through air, it should be like a hot knife on butter. Find something that fits you, and you alone!

The familiar finger fell on the boy's forehead, as Gai grinned in his self-assuring way.  
- Now you should sleep! But if I know you disobeyed me, that you trained even a finger tomorrow, you will face my wrath. Got it?  
- Got it, Sensei, sir!  
As the teacher blew the gas lamp off, and the house plunged into darkness, he knew perfectly where the window was. Two hope-lit eyes, full open in wonder, were making the whole room alight.

------------------------------------------------------

Lee opened his eyes at dawn, as usual. He slowly gained conscience of his hands, dressed himself gingerly, and with a shudder of dread, he found out he had his first free day in years. Ever since Gai himself, with his encouraging words, had woken the fire everyone tried to quench in him, he had woken up at dawn, forcing his body to endure gruelling training seasons.  
Seven years ago? More?

Sighing, he looked around. The day seemed void without punchs to logs, squats, push-ups, ropeskips and bets. His small, austere living room was orderly and quiet, but something was wrong with it... frowning, he looked around again.  
Window, checked, futon, checked, table, checked, book... book?!

**That book was not his.**

Big, old, fixed in both covers, laying on the floor. Several pages were highlighted with electric green pagesavers. With some effort, and the help of a ruler held between both feet, he opened the book at the first highlight.

It was a taijutsu manual. A very ancient guide to his specialty.  
It wasn't difficult to see why it was marked, as a full paragraph was underlined in red pen:

_All great Taijutsu masters without Blood limits are usually quite incapable to make Ninjutsu and Genjutsu. Studies suggest their chakra chooses to get compact around the limbs, and is never as moldable as the other ninja types. But taijutsu users can get the best of this feature. The taijutsu chakra mode is a natural enhancer to muscles and it can be heightened with non-stop specific training. _

His heart leapt in his chest, wonder spread through his eyes. So... he wasn't that much of a freak...

_Sensei left this book here for me to read... _  
Something clicked inside of him.  
He could picture the little boy in his sensei's photograph, poring through this very same book, searching for some bit of information that could help him to become stronger. Something that made him feel he was not so much of a dork.

_You know, Lee, we are so much alike, you and I..._

Lee left the door open. He walked to the bathroom and stared at his reflection. _Alike, huh... _that didn't seem anywhere near true. Gai was always strong and, despite his overtly OTT behaviour, found solutions to queries and problems with ease.

He found himself staring critically at the mirror. What on earth was he thinking? When he graduated, he had looked at _that _and he was so pleased. It seemed ages ago, five missions ago, a life ago.

_Find something that fits you, and you alone!_

Moodily, the taijutsu overachiever picked his wallet, stuffed it with both hands into his shirt, and went out. His sensei's words made sense, he needed to find a general style that fitted his taijutsu. Maybe with a walk, he would get some ideas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Realizations part one: Past **

It was extremely surprising to see Lee walking by the village at that time. He looked around the streets, the shops and the marketplace, with the mild curiosity of someone who is rarely involved in common town life. Since he was always training or studying, he never got time to look around at ease.

Suddenly, he stopped. With his instinct enhanced by training, he pressed himself against a wall almost before knowing what was it. He looked through the small alleyway, and saw a group of youngsters he knew very well...

Those were his fellow classmates, the ones who always made fun of him, calling him dork and mocking him around for his taijutsu. They had passed the exams, but their sensei didn't judge them worthy of becoming Genin, unlike him and his team.

Why? They obviously had ninjutsu and genjutsu at levels he would never have. Why was it that he sported a headband, and the others wore none?

They were sullenly creating a mock figure, almost a scarecrow with a hitai-ate on its forehead, out of a training post they were beating at.

Lee's heart sunk. He would never do a thing like that. He loved the shinobi world, respected his hitai-ate more than anything... he had sweated it. They seemed to have lost the confidence in themselves, and whatever reason they had to become shinobi, it didn't seem to be a very worthy one.

_You cannot mock or blame your dream for you not being able to achieve it..._

He inbreathed, set his face straight and decided, and walked through the alleyway. Several heads were turned at him, several eyes were fixed in his figure. The anxious pleasure they obviously gained from watching his bandaged hands irritated Lee to no end.

_They... they envy me. They expect me to fail, again. _

He couldn't believe they did. Usually, it was him who envied them. No, it was not this awful, unhealthy envy he could breathe in this place... it was the desire of being accepted among the others. He knew he was different, he was always different, but only now he had accepted that fact. What was more, he got help in concentrating solely on his forte.

He had always been prepared to give his everything. Many shinobi would never sacrifice their likes and looks, their commodities and personal space, to devote it to achieve perfection. They only wanted to have skill, not perfect skill. Lee's dream was perfection. Becoming a fine ninja... so simple, yet so complex.

His bandaged hands reached for the hitai-ate. There was a murmur of uproar from his former classmates, many moved towards him, but stopped before even reaching him. They were superior in number, but technically, that much-mocked dork was now their superior in rank.

- You should not do that with the symbol of the shinobi of Konoha.  
- Are you telling us what we should do? – a defiant voice answered, and there was such despise in it, that Lee closed his eyes.

_They expect me to be scared of them, to run away as before, even though I am a Genin while they are just Academy students. _  
- No. I am telling you what anyone in Konoha knows. That you should honor your hitai-ate and work hard to be deemed worthy of it.  
- It's no big deal, the headband – a raucous wannabe-nin shouted from behind. – If someone like you obtained it... We can't respect something that is given out of favor or pity.

Lee's cheeks flushed purple. The hitai-ate shook in his bandaged hands, as he turned and confronted the wannabe shinobi. With such rage in his eyes, everyone chose to take a large step back.  
- Are you saying that this is a gift?! For me?! MAYBE FOR YOU!! Nothing has ever come cheap for me, I was cursed with my inability but I never asked to be pitied or helped! You know better than anyone, and no-one would have given me _this_ – he pointed to his forehead – as a treat! It was because... because... because I deserved it!!

He started to walk away.  
- What are you going to do with the spare? Go and earn a pat in the back for stealing it from your former classmates?

Lee stopped dead on his tracks, turned round, and his eyes screamed bloody murder.

_Was it me who wanted to be like them? I would rather be dead! _

- No – his voice shook with the effort of maintaining it steady. He understood they were provoking him to prompt him to fight them, and then Gai sensei would know and punish him. – I am taking this back to the Academy now. That is the place where it should be kept... a hitai-ate is no plaything.

He walked on without looking back... the Genin knew better than to stay. In a sense, Lee felt he had walked away from a substantial part of his past, without getting revenge or trouble. He felt pride and his heart widened, just as when he opened the book and read the paragraph.

Finally, he arrived. Standing at the Academy door, his serious eyes were filled with small flashbacks that appeared in every corner. But now, he was completely alight. _It is better to forgive, if I held grudges against them, or answered them in the same tone, I would not be this happy now. _

Iruka was in the staffroom, as usual. His body seemed slightly battered, just as if he had come back from training. In the midst of a check test spree, he felt a foot-knock on the door, gently.  
- Come in! – he called, just to see the Genin graduate pulling the slide-door open with his teeth.

- Ah! Lee! What do you think you are doing? Let me help you.  
- Thank you very much, Iruka-sensei – the Taijutsu overachiever was surprised. – Did-did you just call me Lee?  
- Of course, in private I can call you Lee. When you graduate, you are a ninja just like me and like all of Konoha's shinobi. Others may still call you Lee-kun, but not in a diminishing way. You've came of age as a shinobi, that's another meaning of the hitai-ate.

_True! I was always laughed at because I was so adult! So that might be the reason why I graduated and they did not! _

- Uh... I found this hitai-ate, and I thought it would be better to...  
Iruka laughed so loud, that Lee was taken aback.  
- I never thought I would see this! Rock Lee, you are lying, and you're a terrible liar!  
Lee's eyes turned to saucers, as red widespread all over his face.  
–Me-me lying? Iruka-sensei!  
- You came across your former classmates just as I was about to tell them off. I was the training post! Henge, you remember? The jutsu that troubled you so much...

_The transformation jutsu..._

– A-are you okay?  
Iruka laughed again. – Yeah, twenty-twenty! Anyway, those bandits you tried to protect are grounded! You have some guts, Lee, going one against nine... I think Gai-sempai is all too pleased with your attitude. You fit his ninja type perfectly.

_Really... I-I do?_

- I-I want to ask you something, if it is not forbidden.  
- Sure, what's it? – Iruka was puzzled. What would Lee want? – You want to see your file?  
- Yes. M-my file.

Iruka scratched the back of his head. Lee had asked permission once, to check the Rokku family members. He, of course, found out he was the only Rokku or Rock in the Academy. What would he want to check in his file?  
- I-I am sorry. I just want to... to see how I arrived this far.  
- Dedicate as always, huh? Do you need me to come with you and help you?  
- Do not worry, Iruka-sensei! I know I can get the files I wish by myself! –

Always the challenging type, Lee. Iruka rose, took a key from a hang and walked towards the library. He unlocked the door and motioned Lee to enter.  
- Okay, there you are. But leave everything in order. And tell me when you're done!  
- Yes, Iruka-sensei!  
- Call me Iruka, okay?  
- No! I mean, I cannot! –

Sure, he was asking too much of the ever-so-polite Lee. As the boy left towards the archive library door, Iruka heaved a sigh.  
-----------------------------------------------------------

The door creaked when the boy pushed it close. Hundreds of files were ordered alphabetically in the shelves. They were divided in three sections: red dots over those who had failed the exam, green on the graduated ones, yellow for the rejected or deceased ones.

He went towards the green dot archive. MNO and PQR were together. He climbed to a small stool, reached for the file in the third row, top right corner. And... the stool swayed.

To avoid falling, Lee waved his arms frantically, brushing accidentally the end of the M row, second shelf. A pile of files fell down, as the stool steadied itself and the Genin climbed down, ashamed at the mess.

_Great! Congratulations, you clumsy!_

Mentally asking for forgiveness to the owners of those files, he picked them, gingerly ordering them again. He noticed that one folder had all its contents spilled on the floor.  
His heart skipped a beat as he read the name on it:

_**"Maito Gai"**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Realizations. Present.**

_No, I should not.  
It is not a sin, Lee-kun!  
It was my fault! I will not commit another by reading it!  
You will have to, to leave it in order._

Fighting with himself, and swallowing hard, Lee picked the pages. The photograph he had seen in his sensei's hand was replicated every single year: a battered boy, his eyes deadly and defensive, but convinced of his worth. The same baggy outfit was in all of them.

_How did he arrive to the green outfit?_

_**"His ninjutsu has bettered up, still under the level of most of his classmates. He's not at the height of his family skills, nor he will ever be"  
"Taijutsu is his best asset, though we can assure that with it alone, he will not make it past Genin level, any sensei can see he can't."  
"Genjutsu is pathetic, against any of the Uchiha, Yuuhi or Kujaku clan members he is done for. Unable to dispell illusions"**_

Those were the final evaluations. Genin at age seven. That was impressive... as the list of Genin who graduated then. Lee's eyes widened: he had graduated alongside Hatake Kakashi... his eternal rival.

In the class photograph, Gai was alongside a red-haired girl, who was between him and the future Copy Ninja. The kunoichi was smiling at him with contempt, as he tried to extend an arm to reach Kakashi, eyeing him with icy despise over a book of rules he was poring at. His headband was steady, not lopsided, and two equally harsh eyes were glued to Gai's narrowed ones.

Lee felt guilt and sorrow. Every Academy student knew those boys and girls who appeared in that photograph were sent inmediatly to the battlefield, to fight for Konoha. Many would've died months or days after it was taken.  
_Maybe Kakashi-sensei was injured right after then..._

He sighed, piling the pages with the aid of his bandaged hands._ I did not mean to read that, Gai sensei. I am deeply sorry._

Quietly assembling the folder, Lee put it back in its place. He didn't pick up his own... what sense did it have? The most important question wasn't answered yet: why did he pass, and not the others?  
He wouldn't find an answer there.

His stomach grunted. He had a sipfull of juice before leaving, and a bowl of porridge Lee knew Gai had made on purpose, but now he needed to get lunch. As he checked the room, he sighed, as the teachers hall's tower clock rang noon. _A day without training cannot be this long! It is just twelve o clock!_

After thanking Iruka with a deep bow for his kindness, Lee left the Academy with a sorrowful expression in his eyes. _Find something that fits you..._he repeated as he walked back into the stream of people around the marketplace.

- Hey! Lee!  
He turned to see TenTen, waving to him from a small restaurant.  
- Uh... TenTen? What are you doing here?  
- I spent half my morning in polishing my weapons. Mind, with Neji's training and the missions I was never able to do it properly. I've oiled them and they're up to dry, so I decided to get myself lunch here.

Lee sat down and ordered Tang Yuan with curry filling.  
- How on earth are you going to eat them?! Those bandages... let me guess... you injured yourself AGAIN!!??

The taijutsu overachiever curled at TenTen's angry statement.  
- I... yes...  
- Are you EVER going to train like normal shinobi do? You will never get stronger by beating yourself to a wasabi sauce, you know that?  
- You should not be concerned about me... I know better.  
- Yeah, and you always get beat up by Neji in the end... are you ever going to understand? He-Is-A-Tensai...

Lee shut is eyes and seemingly his ears, but the thud of a kunai on the table told him he couldn't ignore this kunoichi.  
- LISTEN TO ME, DAMNIT!  
- ... Heh... s-sorry  
- Anyway – TenTen sighed – you want me to feed you?  
Panic rose in Lee's chest.  
– No... no... no way! I caneatitbymyselfthankyouverymuch!

The weapon expert watched Lee take one chopstick with both balled hands, stab a ball after throwing another to the floor, open his mouth wide to try and get it into his mouth, and finally chomp on it. SUCCESS! I DID IT ALL BY MYSELF! GAI SENSEI WOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME!!

- Have you seen Neji?  
- He's meditating. He says that helps him enhance his chakra... I wouldn't disturb him now, sensei forbade us doing any training today.  
- Yes, I know. This is.. the first day I do not train without being ill...  
TenTen nodded.  
– That seems odd. I never see you resting or relaxing. Just like... sensei, but well, he's a madman, you at least have some common sense.

_Yet still, I am no match for Neji right now. He is meditating to become stronger, and I am wandering about, losing time. More importantly, I have not chosen my clothes yet._

- It was nice to lunch with you, TenTen. But I must go.  
- Check-in to the hospital? Good luck! And don't do anything rash!  
- I will not! I hope your tools dry soon, TenTen!

Instead of the hospital, he walked towards one of the most crowded Konoha streets, where all the clothes shops were. He couldn't come out with anything that suited him, unless it was...

_I may find that outfit somewhere..._

He walked around, but no shop sold jumpsuits like his sensei's. Overtly frustrated, he turned round and decided to go on a plan B...

**Bump!**

Lee stepped back twice, muttering excuses. He had bumped onto a medium-aged man, with purple, shiny eyes, long moustaches, a goatee and a walking stick, dropping him and his bags on the floor. Meanwhile, the people in the street looked terrified and fled in various directions, as discreetly as possible.

The young shinobi picked the man's bags, dusting them, and reached for the man's walking stick, a peacock engraved in its top-part.  
- No, don't touch it, boy.  
With a hand sign, he prompted the stick into his palm, raising up with a grunt.

- I am sorry. I was not looking where I was going. Please forgive me.  
- You don't know who I am, don't you? – to Lee's surprise, the man raised one finger and put it on his forehead. Just as his sensei... – That explains why you stayed to help me up.  
- Of course! I bumped you, it is only fair that I helped you up!

The man chuckled, while people around gasped in fear. – Thank you, kid. I'm taking this. You need not to worry.  
- Please sir! – Lee raised a hand – Allow me to help you with the bags!  
- With those hands of yours? No, thank you.

Some boys would not take "no" for an answer. Lee was among them. He grabbed the bags and strolled behind the man, who shrugged and walked on through the street.

They arrived to a big tailor shop. Lee's eyes widened as he saw the magnificent clothes, models he only had seen on nobles. Only rich people would afford to make their clothing there.  
- Enough, boy, this is my shop. I have to... to thank you... you were very kind.  
- Nothing. I am still sorry I dropped you...  
- Nonsense, it was an accident. Tell me, is there something I can do for you? It's not very often a kid renders me a service. Especially one with his hands wrapped in bandages...

Puzzlement was beaten by duty, and Lee answered promptly.  
- Yes! I need to find someone who can make me a jumpsuit!

The man frowned, considering Lee's hitai-ate and then, his skinny, battered body, up to his wounded hands.  
- I was going to offer you healing for your hands – the Genin gasped – but if you want that other thing... no one tailors jumpsuits in this village.  
- I cannot believe it! – Lee wailed out of desperation.- How does Gai-sensei get his?

The tailor's eyes flashed purple, but not a muscle in his face moved.  
- I said, no one tailors jumpsuits... but let me take a look, I might have some in the warehouse. Hold still.

Lee looked around. the clothes not only looked elegant, but smelled different... Neat clothes, and expensive they seemed. After a couple of minutes, the man reappeared with a bundle.  
- Here. I have these, they're remnants... quite old but they might fit you. – Three dark-blue unitards appeared from inside the bundle. High-collared, mid-arm cut, mid leg-cut, they looked quite like Kakashi's current outfit, save the mask.

- Wow! Just like those!  
- These were the trend years ago... but obviously, not now. Why would a kid like you use something so old-fashioned?  
- I want to surprise my sensei! He has done a lot to help me and I want to be just like he is! Maybe... maybe I am as he used to be... but – his eyes lowered – this one is blue, and I need it to be green.  
- Find some green bleach, heat it and put it to dry. Better still... – the man lighted a fire in a corner – I shall do it. It will be ready soon so... let me take care of those wounds first.

As the man traced every piece of torn tissue with his chakra, Lee couldn't help but marvel at the surefireness of the man. He wondered if he was going to ask for a lot of money for those outfits, seeing that he was the only one who tailored them in Konoha Village. But he also said those were remnants. He nervously eyed his small money pouch, wondering if he had done the correct thing at all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6. Realizations. Future.**

- Okay. Ball your fists now, boy.  
Carefully, Lee bended his fingers and was amazed to see he didn't feel any more pain.  
This man was a ninja healer, as well as a tailor...  
- T-they feel okay...  
- Good! It has been a while since I last healed fists like yours. I thought I was losing my skill. Okay, time to pull that stuff out of the water.

Three dark-green jumpsuits were poured out of the boiling bleach solution. The man put his walking stick alongside them.

- Once they dry, I'll iron them for you. No, no – he swept his hand at Lee timidly opening his money pouch – these are a gift.  
- But...  
- No but's and if's and why's. Take them. They were eating up space there. It's the heavens who sent you... I was about to throw them to the bin...  
- Really?  
- One hundred percent true, kid. No-one needs that stuff anymore.  
- Maybe my sensei... I mean, Gai-sensei would love these!  
The man grunted, his eyes flashing purple.  
- No sense of fashion whatsoever... – Lee opened his mouth to protest - ... but if he finds that suits him, all the best.

He looked back. Most of the bleaching had dried out.  
- Well, iron time. And then you have to go. It's three o'clock, maybe you'll have to train.  
- No! Gai-sensei told me not to train today! We'll need all our strength for some training tomorrow.  
The man chuckled.  
- You seem to idolize that sensei of yours.  
- Why, is that a problem? – Lee exclaimed hotly.  
- Oh, no problem with that, boy. I just noticed how different we are.

The man carefully took the jumpsuits, put one over the boy's chest as to check width, and then ironed them. He was eyeing the naïve Genin with his purple eyes, sometimes chuckling nastily. _Way to go, kid... you're going to look terrible... but whatever... you wanted it, use it.._

- Here you are, they are going tgo adjust to you after a while. Rinse them with soft lather and use them well. No, I told you it was a gift already, what, you're deaf or something?  
- I- I do not feel well with...  
- Then feel better. Heh.

As the Genin, blurting thankyous and excuses, walked out of the shop, the man limped, walking stick in one hand. _So it was Gai Sensei, eh? Should I tell.. no, better not. Let it be a surprise... Sensei and student will get a nice surprise..._

He bent down at his walking stick, making a hand sign.  
- Go follow him, and tell me where does he go next.  
The top of the walking stick turned into a real peacock, his tail flaming purple. It took flight and left.  
The man followed it with his eyes, until it was gone.

- It's going to be fun..._real real fun._.  
And his lips parted to show an insane, chilling smile.

--------------------------------------------

Lee, unaware of him being followed, walked towards another small street, where several types of arm and leg protectors were sold. He clutched dearly the jumpsuits, anxious to wear them all, his mind full of the last preparations. He looked at several until he found what he was searching for.

- Legwarmers... not orange... but if I buy the hot bleach, they may be ready for tomorrow... I need to find them... where can I find those orange legwarmers?

**SWOOSH!**

A feather almost got his cheek. Ducking, the Genin reached for his pouch, but he hadn't put it on. A big peacock, with piercing eyes, was looking at him.  
- Wha-what do you want with me... peacock-kun?

The bird looked around the shop and picked a couple of dark orange fabric arm warmers. Lee considered them. They could be used in his legs as well.  
- Uh... you are very kind, peacock-kun! Thank you very much!  
The bird stretched its neck and bowed its head to the right.

Without asking why did the bird know what he was searching for, Lee payed, thanked and went, peacock in tow. The graceful animal was looking at him with interest. The Genin entered a small bakery, brought bread and asked for a bowl of water. Crumbing up the bread, he presented the bird with it.  
- I owe you one, peacock-kun. Here you are, enjoy it!

Round eyes met round eyes, as the bird ate and drank. It ruffled its feathers with its wet beak, never losing sight of the boy. As he finished, Lee dropped the bowl to a rubbish bin and continued walking. _Two things left._.

His eyes shone nostalgically as he entered the barber shop, where he had cut his braid months before. It had seemed so definitive... yet now he was up for a change. A _youthful_ change. Yes, his sensei used that word so much, and now he felt it appealed to him as well.

- You again? Oh, no pets allowed. I'm sorry, I like birds but... Shoo,shoo!  
- It is okay. Wait for me, peacock-kun! I will be out soon!  
- Now – the barber looked at the boy with sympathy, as he removed his hitai-ate.- What do you want?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, a completely different shinobi came out. His wavy hair was smooth, bowl-like, and seemingly dorky. But the peacock recognized him, and let the boy pat its beautiful head.

- See? It did not take long! Now I shall be ready for whatever challenge Sensei wants me to take!

The peacock closed its tail, wings open. Lee understood it was going to fly elsewhere.  
- Goodbye, peacock-kun! Safe flight, and thank you so much again!

As he watched the bird soar into the sky, he walked slowly towards his last stop, before going home to arrange his supper. _Red fabric and bandages left. I shall buy them in the retail store._

Little did Rock Lee know that a man with purple eyes was receiving the peacock in his hands, for a detailed briefing of his past movements.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven. The change within.**

Thread, needle, scissors and other accessories had a busy evening. Getting everything ready for the next day was quite easy: once you've got the elements, you are set. It was late, that night, when the lights of the small house finally went off, and a shinobi decided it was time to sleep. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the crack of dawn when TenTen and Neji, the former tossing a kunai in her hands, the latter lazyly practising hand seals, sat under a tree in Training Field Seven. They wore bandages, forearm to knuckle. Some feet away, Gai, his back turned to them, was preparing the field for his special training.

- Any signs of him?  
- On his way. He's just in ti- WAIT!... Kami Kage! What does he think he's doing?

Panting breaths and a swish confirmed Neji's confused statement.  
Green jumpsuit, hitai-ate tied at his waist, bowl-cut fringe covering his forehead, baggy orange legwarmers... Lee ran in, holding his knees to regain his breath.

TenTen jumped back several steps. The kunai in her hand fell to the floor as she twitched.  
– Gyaaah! GAI SENSEI'S SHADOW CLONE!!!  
- TenTen, you do not recognize me? _This outfit is THAT awesome! Not even my teammates know who I am! You are GREAT, Gai sensei! _  
- No shadow clone. More like... Lee in early Halloween mood – Neji chimed in, looking at his teammate with the same disgusted expression he dedicated to Gai's choice of clothing.  
– What, you borrowed sensei some clothes? What happened to your kimono? -  
TenTen was still reluctant to accept his sudden change.

- Burnt... it – Lee straightened his body, looking much more confident and sure of himself than before. – Has...has training... started... yet?  
- Well, no – TenTen's eyes were squinting him, trying not to pay attention to the new, slim profile that fabric was giving Lee. – About to start, I guess.

Just then, Gai turned round and walked in a self-satisfied way towards his students. He cast a worried look around, seemingly not taking in Lee's peculiar appearance, and focusing only in his two other students.

- Well, I see you two are ready to start. Strange! Lee seems to be missing, he's never late... I wonder if he's okay.  
One bandaged hand lifted up.  
- I am here, Sensei!  
- Hahah, nice joke! You surely are nice, young man! Now, seriously, where's Lee?  
- In front of you, wearing your clothes. – Neji couldn't resist the quip.

The jounin was about to start laughing again, but stopped, staring widely-eyed at his Genin student. Lee stared in return, widening his own pupils. TenTen sighed in exasperation, Neji snorted.

- You are.. using a unitard... –  
Lee nodded.

- Your hitai-ate... is on your waist –   
Another nod. 

-You-you cut your hair like... me –  
No new nod, but a squint at his fringe.

- Wait a moment... You cannot be Lee!  
Lee blinked.

- He was wearing chakra bandages, and you are not! And there is NO way you can get these unitards in Konoha! No one sells them!

His students stared in amazement as Gai retreated. TenTen squealed, kunai in hand, jumping at a tree branch. Neji settled for Jyûken, Byakugan eyes at the ready.  
They didn't even notice how and when he charged towards them, past them and...

**- YOU THINK YOU TRICKED ME? HA! YOU FOOL!!**

...slammed a punch at Lee's face.

The Taijutsu underachiever flew past his astonished teammates, past two training posts, a big log, three bushes and landed with a pained yelp some thirty yards away.

But it wasn't over. Gai swooshed towards him, shouting at the top of his lungs:  
**- SHOW YOURSELF, WHOEVER YOU ARE!!!! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DECEIVE MAITO GAI WITH THAT CHEAP HENGE! **

Another yelp of pain, a hand lifted to shield any other attack, and a muffled voice replied.  
**- I CADDOT DO A HENDGE! ZENZEI, IT IZ ME, DOCK DEE!! **  
_It huuurtsss... I think he broke my nose..._

That seemed to convince Gai.  
_"I-it WAS Lee!"_

Instinctively, he bent over the tearful, ashamed Genin, while his mind brought him a nearly-forgotten memory of his.  
Another Sensei, kneeling in front of a little Genin.  
_Holy Kage... if he runs away... I'll feel like a failure! _

Lee was struggling to sit up, his eyes covered by his hair. Blood was running through his nostrils. Tears were flowing from the boy's eyes.  
_"I... It took me so long to get to look like Gai sensei, and now he... he is mad at me, he thinks I am an enemy... w-what did I do wrong?!"_  
– I-I am- I am so-so-sorry...

- N-no, Lee... it's ME who's sorry. Are-are you okay?  
Lee nodded, tears welling in his round eyes. Suddenly, the pain and numbness in his nose stopped and he was moved to the core with his sensei's worry.

- Sensei...  
- Lee...  
**- SENSEI!  
- LEEE! **

TenTen's kunai slipped AGAIN from her fingers, as her eyes opened the size of saucers and her jaw refused to return to its place. Neji closed his tenketsu, closed his eyes and wished his ears could be closed too. The reason... a racket of sobful wails from Lee and loud bellows from Gai, who were hugging and crying like there was no tomorrow. Obviously, they were on a world of their very own, oblivious to TenTen's moans of disgust and Neji's twitching attempts to keep his cool...

**- OKAY! ENOUGH! DRY THOSE YOUTHFUL TEARS! KICK THE LOG THREE THOUSAND TIMES AND FORGET ABOUT THIS INCIDENT!  
- RIGHT AWAY, SIR! **– Lee shouted in a teary accent.  
- Uh... sensei? Can we start out very delayed training session FIRST? It's almost daybreak... - A highly pissed-off voice broke the touching moment in two.  
- T-true indeed, Neji... Give.. give us a minute to get... ready.

Gai rose, his eyes still full of tears. He was still considering Lee's choice of clothing with an incredulous, yet touched expression. The boy had decided to mirror him... in every single aspect. Save for one... his eyes wandered down to his leg-warmers, baggy in absence of his trademark weights.

Sniffling, Lee got up, his nose dripping thick pools of blood. TenTen and Neji, in silence, dug into this new information and processed it. Making Gai angry had this consequences... it was better to talk things over than to argue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight.  
Last turns first. Lotus Peacock of Hard Work. END **

- It's youthfully nice to see you took my instructions seriously! None of you trained yesterday, so you will be able to channel all your energy in this training. Perhaps not all of you will grasp this technique... it's perfectly okay. Sometimes, not even one of my past students got it. But I will help those who do to better their skills.

Lee was looking anxiously at Gai, absolutely determined to make a difference. His skill never counted with Henge or Bunshin, but now it would count!

- I noticed you polished your weapons, TenTen. Well, I'm sorry but they will not be needed today. Nor does your kaiten, Neji. Or your taijutsu, Lee. Well, what I need you to do is to focus your chakra into your bandages. That's the first step. When you can open and throw your bandages out, we'll go on to the next step.

TenTen concentrated in the tips of the bandages, which shot into the air, twisting, and then shot forward and backwards. Gai was holding his laughter. Of course, her chakra was a weapon-type, she was using the bandages like the nunchaku or the chain sickle.  
Meanwhile, Neji was not able to infuse chakra into them. His training made him treat the tips of the bandages as an enemy instead, hitting them with Jyûken blasts. And Lee? His palms were facing outwards, beads of sweat racing through his face, in a desperate effort to avoid deceiving his sensei. Index and middle from one hand raised, facing the other hand fully extended.

_"Open yourselves, damn it all! Are you going to open? OPEN! OPEN!" _  
He didn't even notice he had shouted the last _KAI!_ outloud, that his extended hand had curled claw-like, that index and middle were raised before his forehead. That Gai was intently observing him with a glint of triumph in his narrow eyes.

A pulse, like a heartbeat, and white light filled his brain for a moment.  
An onrush of energy followed.  
For the first time in his life, Rock Lee recognized the ant-like buzzling in his limbs that was trademark of chakra users, not from a textbook, but in his own body. Bandages flew open, soaring at mid-height, before his incredulous eyes.

Gai chuckled in satisfaction. _This means he has opened the initial gate by mere instinct. He's the second... More than enough to continue to the next lesson._

- Come here, observe Lee.  
The taijutsu underachiever gasped when he saw a pretty disheveled TenTen trying to control her bandages' twisting, and a disgruntled Neji, his own smelling foully of burnt cloth, closing in to watch HIM. He was never the one teachers chose to show an exercise... not even in taijutsu. That was the first time he was in the spotlight.

- Practice some more, until you arrive to his result.  
And practice they did. It was afternoon when they finally sat down to rest, none but Lee had been able to make their bandages soar. Gai was still chuckling when he came back with lunch for four. Neji was eyeing his teammate with attention for the first time, even TenTen's eyes were less harsh. 

And Lee, legs crossed, slouched back and fisted hands, felt terribly awkward.  
Every time others were able to do things he couldn't, they would shove that in front of him, just to make him feel worse.  
_"Am I suppossed to brag now? I mean... THEY could not do it. THEY have more chakra control and THEY could not do it."_

He knew how frustrated they might feel, being the first time they sucked at something.

Gai was giving out the bento, self-satisfied smile in his lips. The jounin felt he could win over Kakashi one thousand times, such was the amount of happiness and energy he felt inside. The day before, he and Sandaime Sarutobi had checked over and over the first five missions of his team, focusing in Lee's hot-blooded reactions.  
A face he had almost forgotten came to his mind... a little blond kid, blueish eyes, haughty manners, whose defensiveness and tantrums he had experienced first-hand. And his wonderful sensei, trying to make him listen to sense.

_Kamisama, do not allow Lee to turn out like him..._

He had managed to convince the Hokage that Lee was no threat for his team and himself. And his little student was almost abashed, in front of his two teamates. He was finally able to do something they couldn't, yet, instead of bragging, like the kid from his memory, he was sitting down, unsure of himself. 

- Well, after meal, we will take a break and then back to work. – He started chomping on his Kare Raisu dish, when he looked above. Two small, beady eyes were staring at him from atop a tree.

A frown obscured his, until then, cheerful features.

_"You are at it, again. I bet it was you who gave him that jumpsuit... but why? Why are you acting nice with him? Is it because you know who he is, while I didn't notice?" _

As he collected the boxes to take them to the bin and called his students to the training field, his eyes were fixed in the magnificent green peacock that had taken flight above him, dropping a feather at his feet.   
_"You and I are going to have a talk soon... Tikagoro-san..." _

As the silhouettes of the three Genin moved towards the log, Gai casually passed near Lee. He spoke softly enough not to be heard by either Neji or TenTen.

- That old man healed your wounds. That was a nice thing to do...  
- H-how did you know...?  
- Never mind. Do the same movement you did before, and follow my instructions. 

With a swish, he stood in front of his team, grinning widely. _This is going to be your one-up on Neji, Lee. _

- Now listen. You see that log over there?

Neji opened his Byakugan. It was a simple log. TenTen looked quizzical. Lee nodded, taking out his notebook.

- What I want you to do is, open the bandages as before. Kick the log up, attach your chakra to its shadow and send your bandages onto it. When it starts to fall, throw the bandages at it, hug onto it and slam it onto the floor.

His eyes were fixed onto Lee. He knew the others were not able to do that... the clue was the first gate. If they couldn't focus on its opening, Neji and TenTen wouldn't even be able to kick the log.

Sure, as he predicted, TenTen's bandages were impossible to control, swirling and even making her trip. Neji's absolutely refused to soar, try as he might, he collapsed onto the floor alongside the kunoichi, both panting for the effort.

So it was all up to Lee. He knew it. It was amazing to feel that his new outfit was an aid to his movements... _I will be able to train without worrying about my sleeves getting caught in branches! You were right, Gai sensei. The jumpsuit you use is the best there is! As you are, of course!_

I, Rock Lee, am going to complete this move. Please watch, Gai sensei, I am going to do it in my first try... or else, three thousand more kicks to the log, on top of the three thousands I still owe you from before!!

He looked at himself, searching for a title he could voice when enemies demanded to know his name. It came easy, it sounded majestic even in his mind's ear.

_For I am the Genious of Hard Work... and the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha!_

Gai couldn't help but grin again.  
_Now watch carefully. The next generation of hot-bloodedness is going to kick another genious' rear. _

As the boy opened his bandages and ran towards the log, his brain pulsing and flashing white light, Maito Gai knew than his little underachiever was on his way to become the great ninja he wanted to be.

That was a trip to the future.

His hands, however, gripped tightly a peacock feather; almost an invitation to come over and talk about the previous day's issues.

And that, Gai knew, was going to be a trip to the past.

END.


End file.
